criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Stokes
Dr Wendy Stokes (1987–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigation of her girlfriend, dome head of security Barb Bellamy, in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy). Profile Wendy was a 31-year-old botanist working for DreamLife with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She was seen wearing a shirt with multiple patterns underneath a white lab coat, which was adorned with a leaf badge and an ID badge. Additionally, Wendy wore a pair of black round glasses, a leaf necklace and had a pink-purple flower clip on her hair. It is known that Wendy read Wondrous Worlds magazine and used fertilizer. Events of Criminal Case Wendy became a suspect after Martine identified her lipstick on a potted plant, which Gloria and the player found in the power supply room, and learned that she and Barb were dating. When the team came to ask Wendy about her relationship with the victim, she burst into tears and revealed that Barb was funny and kind, which made Gloria surprised. In the end of the conversation, Wendy explained that Barb had to be tough when she was a security officer, but she was actually a very lovely girl in private. Wendy was interrogated again after the team found out that she had written a threatening letter to the victim, saying that if Barb had not left the dome, she would have died. When being asked about it, Wendy said that the letter was not a threat, but a warning. Wendy then explained that she was afraid of what might happen to her and Barb if they stayed in the dome longer. The team then asked Wendy to tell them about the things that made her afraid, however, she refused to tell and said that she would leave the dome as soon as she could. Wendy was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated janitor Cyril Shelwater for the murder of her girlfriend. Murder details Wendy was found frozen to death inside the experimental laboratory. Martine confirmed that the victim died from sudden hypothermia and that the killer ejected the liquid nitrogen using a gun-like weapon. After noting that some of the victim's hair was torn out due to her hair clip being pulled off, she said that she found some of the killer's dandruff on her body. It confirmed the killer had dandruff. Later, Gloria and the player found a nitrogen gun inside a gun box. They then got it to Rita, who was able to confirm that the gun was the murder weapon which was used by the killer to freeze Wendy. Additionally, Rita also found some DNA on the gun and managed to prove that the killer had green eyes. It meant the killer had green eyes. Relationship with suspects Wendy was discovered to have been blamed for stealing meteorite samples by lab technician Emilio Fuller after they found his texts. They also found out that Wendy's intern Rosie Summers had sent her a box of cockroaches because she was angry at her for wanting to leave the dome, leaving Rosie to worry that she would be left jobless. Wendy was also threatened to be strapped down by a worried nurse Herman Jeffries when he noticed that Wendy was stressed and in turn, her blood levels rising. Wendy also kept pushing electrician Jenna McFry away despite Jenna's many attempts to woo her, as well learning that scientist Shweta Noorani had asked Wendy to come to the laboratory where she was murdered. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Rosie. Upon admitting to the crime, Rosie told the team she applied for the new job opening DreamLife had offered, fearing the loss of her job in DreamLife due to Wendy's departure. She was then told to go to Lab 88-B for the interview, where some masked scientists offered her iced tea. Promptly passing out after drinking the tea, she woke up, only to find a nitrogen gun thrust in her hand and told by the scientists to kill Wendy. Rosie then complied without any resistance, claiming that she had felt that "shooting someone felt like the most normal thing in the world", but immediately regretted her actions afterward. Judge Powell then asked the team to find more evidence of the extent of Rosie's criminal responsibility before her trial was held. Later, it was discovered that Rosie was sedated and administered the drug Protozane, which inhibited her emotions, explaining the calmness she felt during the murder. According to the head of the Protozane trials, Shweta, they decided to kill Wendy after discovering that she was going to quit DreamLife. While Dr Noorani was arrested for her involvement in human experimentation and in the murder, Judge Powell simply had Rosie undergo a rehabilitation program instead of serving any prison sentence. Case appearances *A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy) *In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Wendy_Stokes_Body.png|Wendy's body. RosieInJail.png|Rosie Summers, Wendy's killer. ShwetaInJail.png|Shweta Noorani, the mastermind behind Wendy’s murder. HJeffriesConspiracy.png|Herman Jeffries, the accomplice to Wendy’s murder. BBellamyConspiracy.png|Barb Bellamy, Wendy's late girlfriend. OG SUS 533 604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:DreamLife members Category:Victims